


Le dita con cui mi chiami

by zenzeromante



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Deaf!Sougo, Gen, Trigger are an indie band, mentions of a car accident
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: In seguito a un incidente stradale, Sougo perde l’udito e con esso il suo legame con la musica. Almeno, questo è ciò che crede, finché non conosce i TRIGGER.Dal testo:Sougo sedeva a pochi passi dal palco, le ginocchia piegate sotto di sé, le mani sepolte sotto l’erba incolta, infilate nel terriccio come radici. Aveva già rischiato di essere calpestato una, due volte, e qualcuno l’aveva persino spinto da parte, ma Sougo non si era spostato. Non si sarebbe mai spostato, non in quel momento, non quando finalmente tra le sue mani vibrava la musica dei TRIGGER.





	Le dita con cui mi chiami

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la prima settimana del COW-T, con prompt “Dita sporche”.  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia tanto quanto a me è piaciuto scriverla!

Sougo sedeva a pochi passi dal palco, le ginocchia piegate sotto di sé, le mani sepolte sotto l’erba incolta, infilate nel terriccio come radici. Aveva già rischiato di essere calpestato una, due volte, e qualcuno l’aveva persino spinto da parte, ma Sougo non si era spostato. Non si sarebbe  _mai_  spostato, non in quel momento, non quando finalmente tra le sue mani vibrava la musica dei TRIGGER.

Aveva aspettato quell’esibizione per mesi, in un posto che non fosse né troppo pieno né troppo piccolo, in uno spazio aperto in cui non rimbombassero i suoni della metropolitana, in un luogo che gli permettesse di vederli e assaporarli senza soffocare. Fino ad allora, Sougo non li aveva mai sentiti, ma solo  _avvertiti_ , come sfioramenti nell’aria e immagini lontane, vivide ma irraggiungibili. Non li aveva mai vissuti così profondamente, sotto la pelle, con scariche elettriche così forti da ribollirgli nel sangue, da agitargli il respiro nel petto.

Sougo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai loro movimenti, dalle loro danze, e al contempo l’intensità del loro concerto gli rendeva impossibile tenere gli occhi aperti. La forza della loro musica arrivava fin sotto al terreno, e da lì si trasmetteva alle punte delle dita di Sougo. Poi risaliva, con un’intensità sempre crescente, lungo i suoi polsi, le sue braccia, il suo petto, e tramite ogni nervo, ogni vena, ogni giuntura riportava in vita ogni parte di lui. Quando quella sensazione giunse alla sua gola, Sougo sentì un nodo sciogliersi e il respiro riprendere a fluire dentro di lui. La musica dei TRIGGER era proprio quello: un colpo d’aria fresca dopo un soffocamento; e più ne respirava, più Sougo sentiva il bisogno di respirarne ancora.

Agli occhi di un esterno, di un estraneo, Sougo doveva sembrare un pazzo, o forse persino un depravato. Chissà con che occhi guardava il palco, si chiedeva; con che espressione assaggiava la musica, percependola dall’aria e dalla terra. Chissà, poi, quanto fosse strano vedere un adulto mormorare sottovoce, senza emettere un suono, i testi di canzoni che non conosceva e che mai avrebbe conosciuto.

In un altro momento, a mente lucida, lontano dalle vibranti scariche elettriche che sentiva in tutto il corpo, Sougo si sarebbe pentito del disgustoso spettacolo che stava mostrando di sé; avrebbe abbassato il capo, sarebbe arrossito, avrebbe fatto in modo di sparire, in silenzio, senza attirare ulteriori attenzioni. Ma in quel momento non voleva scappare. No, ancora meglio: non  _poteva_  scappare, né nascondersi, né pentirsi delle sue azioni, perché,  _al diavolo_ , finalmente era giunto il suo momento – il suo momento di sentirsi vivo.

Era da mesi che non gli succedeva. Mesi, o forse anni; anni passati tra libri e ceramiche pregiate, a nascondere lezioni di piano e chitarra dietro bugie e menzogne, a inventare scuse durante le cene di gala per poter sfuggire e passare la serata a cantare, di nascosto, ma sempre a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire dalla governante. Ci aveva messo tanto a crescere, Sougo, e l’aveva fatto in silenzio, senza che nessuno lo notasse, con solo l’aiuto di suo zio. E quando pensava di potersi finalmente dare un’occasione – per brillare, per accendersi di vita – ecco che la sua luce s’era spenta all’improvviso, fulminata da una distrazione.

C’era voluto così poco: un semaforo rotto, una sterzata rapida, uno scontro brusco, e suo zio era morto, portandosi dietro una macchina a pezzi e con essa l’udito di Sougo.

Aveva impiegato un anno, Sougo, a rimettersi in sesto, ma  _rimettersi in sesto_  non significava  _riprendersi_ , non del tutto. La sua vita aveva ricominciato a funzionare per semplice routine: la sveglia—la doccia—il lavoro—la cena—e poi, dopo una notte insonne, passata tra infiniti  _e se?_  e incurabili sensi di colpa, le sue giornate riprendevano da capo, ancora e ancora, tra gli allegri  _Finalmente ti sei rimesso la testa a posto!_  di suo padre e il vuoto asfissiante che sentiva nel petto.

Al mattino non c’era più la radio a svegliarlo, e nella doccia c’era solo il silenzioso fruscio dell’acqua contro la sua pelle. Il lavoro era solo un susseguirsi di firme, conti, firme, conti, firme, conti, e a cena regnava il silenzio – l’unica cosa, forse, rimasta uguale. Suo padre, dopotutto, non era mai stato di molte parole, e una piccola parte di sé, che Sougo cercava di zittire e negare ogni volta che saltava fuori, era quasi felice di non doverlo più ascoltare, mai più.

Lo stesso, però, non valeva per la musica, che l’aveva abbandonato proprio nel momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno. Si sentiva ridicolo a pensarlo. Gli sembrava una cosa da romanzo, di quelli in cui un giorno ti alzi e il tuo mondo è stato rovesciato, e tutto ciò che prima davi per scontato ora ti viene tolto. Ecco, a Sougo era successo proprio così: la musica, quella che aveva amato così tanto, quella per cui aveva fatto tanti sacrifici, ora non era più sua.

E forse, per paura e per codardia, Sougo non aveva nemmeno più provato a riconquistarla. Non fino a che, per pura coincidenza, Sougo non aveva incontrato loro: i TRIGGER.

Vi ci era sbattuto contro per sbaglio, Sougo, quando uscito da una riunione si era ritrovato sepolto da una folla di persone, e poi spinto lontano, verso quella che, l’aveva capito tardi, doveva essere una cassa acustica. Nel toccarla – sempre per puro errore – nella sua mano aveva rimbombato una vibrazione, la sua pelle si era tesa, i brividi l’avevano pervaso da capo a piedi, lasciandolo a bocca aperta, con gli occhi spalancati, persino un po’ lucidi. Quando li aveva sollevati verso il palco, verso il concerto improvvisato di una band sconosciuta, tre visi brillanti di sorrisi e sudore l’avevano accolto con calore. Ed era così che Sougo aveva scoperto i TRIGGER, ed era così che i TRIGGER gli avevano donato di nuovo la musica.

Prima – prima dell’incidente, nella sua vecchia vita – Sougo aveva imparato ad apprezzare la musica con le orecchie, concentrandosi sulle note, sull’armonia tra i timbri, e grazie a ciò si era educato a modellare il suo, di timbro, a impostare le corde vocali nel modo giusto per rendere piacevole la sua voce, per abbinarla ai suoni delle corde della chitarra.

Dopo – dopo l’incidente, dopo la scoperta dei TRIGGER – Sougo aveva imparato ad assaggiare la musica con tutto il corpo. Aveva tastato ogni angolo della sua radio per insegnare alle sue dita a riconoscere i  _beat_  invece delle note, aveva tentato nuovi generi e nuovi strumenti, si era sommerso e torturato di vibrazioni per trovare quelle giuste, quelle che gli permettessero di assaporare la musica anche senza poterla davvero sentire.

Nonostante tutto, non aveva mai dimenticato  _loro_ , i TRIGGER, e li aveva cercati in lungo e in largo, fino ad incappare ai loro concerti, nei locali o nelle strade. Aveva presto scoperto, Sougo, che i locali ovattavano i suoi sensi e che le strade erano troppo piene di distrazioni; ma nonostante ciò aveva perseverato, aspettando nel suo angolo, supportandoli in silenzio, fino a che, come per fargli un regalo, i TRIGGER non avevano annunciato  _quel_  concerto.

Ora, in un grande spiazzo di terra, davanti ad un palco temporaneo che presto sarebbe stato smaltito, accerchiato solo da un centinaio di persone, Sougo aveva le mani impastate di erba e terriccio e finalmente riprendeva a respirare.

La musica fluiva dentro e fuori di lui ad ogni battito, e ad accompagnare c’erano i sorrisi di Tenn, la mimica di Gaku, i passi di ballo di Ryuu, combinati insieme in una perfetta armonia.

Avrebbe voluto continuare per sempre, Sougo, restare lì, anche coi vestiti sporchi, per assaporare quella sensazione ancora e ancora, ma presto giunse la fine del concerto. La musica cessò e con esse le vibrazioni.

Sougo sospirò. Sentiva ancora il battito rimbombargli nelle orecchie, come a supplicare di farle funzionare ancora, e le mani sporche gli tremavano. Per l’adrenalina doveva aver stretto il terreno troppo forte: aveva persino un paio di unghie rotte.

Si guardò i palmi di sfuggita e fece per chiudere le mani a pugno, per nasconderle, quando una mano pallida scivolò sulla sua e s’incastrò delicata tra le sue dita.

Sougo sollevò lo sguardo, confuso, e sobbalzò, barcollando all’indietro. Un’altra mano, sempre bianca e sempre gentile, si appoggiò al suo fianco per impedirgli di sbilanciarsi, e Sougo pensò di star per svenire.

No, si corresse, Sougo doveva  _già_  essere svenuto. Perché era impossibile, assolutamente impossibile, che Gaku –  _quel_ Yaotome Gaku – fosse sceso dal palco e avesse afferrato proprio le sue mani, sporche e rovinate e tremanti, e lo stesse conducendo sul palco. Ancora più impossibile era che Tenn –  _quel_  Kujou Tenn – lo salutasse con un abbraccio, più intenso di quanto Sougo non si aspettasse, e che Ryuu – oh,  _Cristo_ ,  _quel_  Tsunashi Ryuunosuke – gli posasse un braccio sulle spalle per attirarselo più vicino.

Sougo smise di respirare.

Ryuu non parve accorgersene. Si girò verso di lui, invece, e lo guardò negli occhi, il viso appena inclinato, e con un sorriso sulle labbra disse una frase che Sougo non riuscì a capire. Non sapeva dove guardare: se i suoi occhi, le sue labbra, il sudore che gli scendeva dalle tempie; eppure, dopo qualche secondo, si rese conto che no, non poteva continuare così – che sarebbe stato troppo umiliante farsi becca a fissarlo a bocca aperta – che il motivo per cui i TRIGGER avessero chiamato un fan sul palco poteva essere solo uno – e che, tra tutti i fan, avevano chiamato quello più sbagliato.

Deglutendo nervosamente, Sougo cercò di balbettare una spiegazione. «Non—Non posso cantare» disse, la voce bassa per paura di dire la cosa sbagliata senza accorgersene, il tono rauco tipico di una persona che non parla da settimane, forse mesi. «Sono sordo.»

Ryuu si bloccò sul posto. Ed  _ecco_ , pensò Sougo, ecco che l’aveva messo a disagio. Si maledisse. Avrebbe dovuto stare zitto; stare zitto e scendere da lì, fingere un malore semmai, sprecare le sue ultime parole per inventare una scusa e andarsene, lontano da tutti e soprattutto da quell’abbraccio caldo—abbraccio caldo che, invece di spegnersi, si fece ancora più intenso.

Sougo abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, e quando le vide – così brutte, così rovinate – si affrettò a nasconderle dietro la schiena. Ma, proprio come qualche istante prima, venne di nuovo bloccato. Questa volta fu Ryuu a prenderlo per mano, con una carezza così delicata da stonare con la grandezza del suo palmo, con la robustezza delle sue dita. Eppure fu sempre con quella delicatezza che Ryuu guidò la mano di Sougo verso la sua gola, lì dove i bottoni della sua camicia restavano aperti, e gliela fece poggiare al centro, dove riposavano le corde vocali.

Poi Ryuu cominciò a cantare e Sougo avvertì le vibrazioni della sua voce risuonare contro le proprie dita. Istintivamente, senza quasi accorgersene, chiuse la mano attorno alla gola di Ryuu e Ryuu gli mostrò un sorriso, come a dargli il permesso.

Quando la sorpresa si attenuò, le profonde vibrazioni della voce di Ryuu presero forma e Sougo si accorse di conoscere la canzone. O almeno,  _credeva_  di conoscerla. Dopotutto, conosceva tutte le canzoni di TRIGGER a memoria, questo sì, ma non era ancora bravo a decifrare il labiale. Nemmeno quello di Ryuu, che sembrava scandire ogni singola parola con attenzione, come se volesse farsi capire, come se volesse che  _Sougo_  lo capisse. E Sougo non era sicuro di capire. No, Sougo  _decisamente_  non capiva come potesse trovarsi al fianco di Ryuu, come potesse avere i suoi occhi su di sé, vedere il suo sorriso aperto e senza riserve, persino sentire le sue dita avvolte attorno al proprio polso.

Gli sembrava un sogno. Un sogno, ricevere una serenata tanto splendida; o forse un incubo – un incubo, non poter rispondere come avrebbe desiderato.

Con le lacrime agli occhi e il respiro singhiozzante, Sougo rimandò i pensieri ad un prossimo futuro, e si godette quei pochi attimi che gli erano stati concessi. Assaporò ogni secondo, ogni sguardo, ogni sorriso, e quando la canzone giunse alla sua fine, Sougo fu sicuro di sentire qualcosa spezzarsi dentro al suo petto.

Ma non avrebbe fatto l’ingordo, no, non di nuovo. Aveva già ricevuto così tanto e senza meritarselo, e ora avrebbe avuto un motivo per stare sveglio la notte, senza pensare alla sua solitudine, per concentrarsi solo sulla sua fortuna – la fortuna dell’essere ancora vivo, dell’aver vissuto abbastanza per  _questo_ , per Gaku che lo prendeva per mano, per Ryuu che cantava guardandolo negli occhi, per Tenn che lo trascinava via dal palco—

Tenn che faceva  _cosa?_

«Eh?» gracchiò Sougo, e poi sobbalzò e si portò una mano sul viso per tapparsi la bocca.

Tenn, scosso da una risata, lo invitò a sedersi su uno sgabello.

Sougo si guardò intorno. Tenn l’aveva guidato dentro una roulotte – senza dubbio quella che usavano i TRIGGER per cambiarsi tra una canzone e l’altra – e più faceva caso ai dettagli, più Sougo si sentiva a disagio. Lì attorno c’erano le spille rosate di Tenn, delle maglie larghe che potevano appartenere solo a Ryuu, delle scarpe eleganti che urlavano  _Gaku!_  da ogni lato, e Sougo – Sougo era un infiltrato.

«I—Io…» provò a dire, di nuovo, ma Tenn scosse la testa s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

«Possiamo parlare così?» disse – e lo disse con le mani, tracciando i segni per aria con tocco esperto, usando la lingua dei segni che Sougo aveva imparato per necessità ma che di rado aveva avuto modo di usare.

Preso alla sprovvista, fece un breve cenno del capo.

«Mio fratello è sordo» spiegò Tenn senza girarci attorno. «A volte, per cantare insieme, gli faccio poggiare la mano sulla mia gola o sul mio petto per fargli seguire il ritmo. Lui» indicò Ryuu «ci ha visto insieme un paio di volte e penso che volesse aiutarti. Spero non ti abbia dato fastidio» aggiunse, lo sguardo gentile ma fermo, più di quanto Sougo non si aspettasse dalla sua aria delicata.

«No» gli rispose. «Ryuu» segnò il suo nome con un attimo d’incertezza «è stato davvero gentile.»

Tenn rise, di nuovo, e chiese: «È quello il segno per “Ryuu”?».

Sougo sentì le guance andargli a fuoco. Segnare i nomi, aveva scoperto, era sempre molto intimo, molto personale, come se nel farlo stesse scoprendo un parte di sé all’altra persona. «Pensando…» I suoi segni erano tremanti per l’imbarazzo. «Pensando a Ryuu mi viene in mente il mare in autunno, quindi…» Lasciò cadere le mani sulle proprie cosce, aggrappandosi alle sue ginocchia.

«È un bel segno» disse Tenn.

Sougo lo fissò per un lungo istante. Se suo fratello era sordo, pensò Sougo, probabilmente Tenn aveva già un segno per Ryuu, e forse un segno anche per se stesso.

Si morse l’interno delle guance, nervoso. «Tu ne hai già uno?» chiese lento, dubitante.

«Mio fratello di solito usa questo» rispose Tenn, e poi segnò con entrambe le mani un paio di ali – ali d’uccello, ali d’angelo.

«Oh.» Sougo non si accorse di aver parlato. Arrossendo, riprese a segnare. «Ti dona.»

«Tu dici?» Ali d’angelo o forse di demone, pensò Sougo, mentre il viso di Tenn si arricciava in un sorriso che non preannunciava nulla di buono. «Chissà.»

In quel momento, Gaku arrivò da dietro Tenn e gli piazzò una mano sulla spalla. Disse qualcosa, qualcosa che Sougo non riuscì a capire, ma prima che potesse chiederlo Tenn gli fece da interprete.

«Mi dice di non monopolizzarti» segnò Tenn, il sorriso di poco prima ancor più pronunciato, divertito. «È stato lui a sceglierti, vuole parlarti anche lui.»

Poi, lasciando Sougo spiazzato, Gaku cominciò a segnare lentamente una frase. I suoi movimenti non erano fluidi come quelli di Tenn, e una volta fu costretto a fermarsi per chiedere come si segnasse una parola, ma alla fine, con determinazione, riuscì a mettere insieme la sua domanda. «Cosa ci facevi in ginocchio? Ti sei fatto male?»

L’imbarazzo che Sougo aveva cercato di rimandare gli tornò indietro tutto d’un colpo. Voleva seppellirsi nella sedia – no, ancora più giù, nel terreno, e magari sparire lontano per fingere che i TRIGGER non l’avessero mai visto in  _quella_  condizione.

«Il terreno di oggi…» cominciò, e poi s’interruppe per un secondo, dando un’occhiata alle sue mani. Deglutì la vergogna e riprese. «Si sentivano molto bene le vibrazioni. Scusate,» aggiunse, e i suoi segni divennero più rapidi, scattanti «non volevo farvi vedere uno spettacolo tanto sgradevole…»

Alla sua frase non ci fu risposta. Semplicemente, Tenn si alzò da terra e Ryuu –  _quel_  Ryuu – prese il suo posto, e con dita delicate afferrò quelle di Sougo. Sougo, che sentiva ancora le vibrazioni della sua voce nel proprio petto, che aveva ancora il fiato agitato, e che presto riprese a tremare, quasi visibilmente, mentre Ryuu, con devozione, si occupava di pulirgli con lentezza i palmi, le dita, i polpastrelli e le unghie rovinate con un asciugamano bagnato. Con ogni carezza sembrava dirgli:  _non scusarti_ ,  _non è stato sgradevole_ , tu _non sei sgradevole_.

Era ovvio che Sougo stesse allucinando.

Ci pensò Gaku a distrarlo. Sempre con i suoi segni zoppicanti, chiese: «Ti è piaciuto il concerto?», e al suo fianco, quasi interrompendolo, Tenn disse: «Gaku, smettila di essere insistente». Prima che Sougo potesse accorgersene, Tenn e Gaku presero a battibeccare. Sougo si stupì del loro rapporto – di certo non si era mai aspettato che entrambi potessero essere così  _giovanili_  – ma soprattutto si stupì di come Tenn riuscisse a stare al passo con la conversazione, parlando con Gaku e segnando per Sougo nello stesso momento, usando frasi semplici ma complete che permettessero a Sougo di seguire il discorso anche senza sentirlo.

Tenn doveva tenerci proprio a suo fratello, pensò Sougo, e provò una punta d’invidia. Nella sua famiglia non c’era tempo per imparare la lingua dei segni; era troppo complicata, e poi – perché perdere tempo quando si poteva semplicemente pagare un interprete?

Si strinse appena nelle spalle, abbassando lo sguardo, e si ritrovò a fissare le mani di Ryuu che si muovevano piano sulle sue. Solo allora si accorse che Ryuu stava aspettando di avere la sua attenzione.

Con lentezza disarmante, con segni ancor più impacciati di quelli di Gaku, Ryuu mise insieme una piccola frase. «Fanno sempre così.»

Sougo trattenne l’istinto di arrossire. Invece, disse: «Vanno molto d’accordo», e ridacchiò piano all’espressione confusa di Ryuu.

«Cosa significa…?» Ryuu mimò di nuovo l’ultimo segno. Sougo restò un attimo in silenzio.

Probabilmente Tenn avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo con più cura, con una voce migliore, senza balbettare, ma questa era la sua occasione – la sua occasione di guadagnarsi qualche altro secondo con Ryuu – così gentile, così delicato, così tutto il contrario di quel che sembrava – e magari imparare a conoscerlo un po’ meglio.

Così, dopo un respiro profondo, Sougo aprì la bocca e disse: «A—Andare… Andare d’accordo?», il tono piegato in forma di domanda per colpa della timidezza.

Ryuu restò a fissarlo, in silenzio. Al suo fianco, Tenn disse qualcosa, ma questa volta non lo segnò e Sougo non riuscì a capire. Poi Ryuu si alzò e raggiunse l’angolo della stanza – e Sougo si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo.

Ci aveva messo un attimo a capirlo, Sougo, ma il concerto dei TRIGGER era finito, quello era il loro spogliatoio, e di conseguenza era normale, più che normale, che per loro fosse il momento di, beh,  _spogliarsi_.

«È il caso che io vada» segnò rapido non appena ebbe di nuovo lo sguardo di Tenn su di sé.

Tenn lo squadrò un attimo, poi fece un breve cenno del capo. «È stato un piacere conoscerti.» Sembrava sincero.

Al suo fianco, Gaku aggiunse: «Speriamo di vederti ancora».

Sougo annuì, fervente, e Gaku rise, offrendogli allo stesso tempo una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca. Sougo la accettò con un breve inchino.

Nello stesso istante, Ryuu tornò da loro. Si era tolto gli abiti militareschi che aveva indossato per il concerto e si era infilato un paio di jeans semplici e una maglia azzurra, un colore che gli donava terribilmente contro la pelle abbronzata—che,  _maledizione_ , Sougo fissò per un attimo di troppo, prima di accorgersi che Ryuu stava aspettando, di nuovo, che Sougo lo guardasse in viso.

«Dove devi andare?» gli chiese Ryuu.

«Nel parcheggio qui vicino.»

«Oh» rispose Ryuu, a parole. «Ti accompagno.»

Sougo si lasciò condurre fuori dalla roulotte, confuso. Ci mise un attimo a rielaborare la frase, e ancor di più a capire che no, non era un’allucinazione, e sì, quello al suo fianco era proprio Ryuu—Ryuu che camminava a pochi centimetri da lui—Ryuu che lo accompagnava alla macchina.

Nervoso, Sougo si rigirò tra le mani la bottiglietta che gli aveva dato Gaku. Impiegò qualche attimo a raccogliere la giusta dose di coraggio, e allora, solo allora, lanciò un’occhiata alla sua destra. Ryuu ricambiò con un sorriso. Sougo si affrettò a prendere un sorso d’acqua per distrarsi. Le mani gli tremavano così tanto che qualche goccia gli cadde addosso, e Ryuu fu abbastanza clemente da non scoppiare a ridere proprio lì, davanti a lui. Invece, tenne sul volto un’espressione tremendamente delicata, quasi esitante. Come se stesse cercando il momento giusto per parlare.

Che Sougo lo stesse mettendo a disagio? O forse era il silenzio, la camminata senza chiacchiere, la strada percorsa con un estraneo?

Prima che i suoi dubbi potessero fermentare, Sougo avvistò la macchina nera del suo autista, quello che aveva pagato di nascosto, senza dirlo a suo padre.

Cercando di controllare la sua voce, Sougo disse: «Sono arrivato», e nel momento successivo, come fulminato da un improvviso bisogno, Ryuu lo afferrò per il polso e lo fece girare verso di sé. Lo guardò negli occhi per un lungo istante, e l’esitazione di poco prima si fece appena più evidente. Poi, arrossendo appena, Ryuu sembrò prendere una decisione.

Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca, toccò un paio di tasti e poi lo offrì a Sougo, aperto sulla rubrica, su una scheda che gli chiedeva il nome e il numero di telefono. E non era quello il modo di scherzare, pensò Sougo – non era quello il modo di giocare con il suo cuore e con la sua sanità mentale.

Sollevando lo sguardo, trovò Ryuu che lo guardava dubitante, l’espressione timida e le guance arrossate, e qualcosa gli disse che no, quello non era uno scherzo—era qualcosa di molto peggio.

Un miracolo, probabilmente. La giornata migliore della sua vita, sicuramente.

Con dita tremanti, Sougo afferrò il telefono di Ryuu e digitò nome, cognome e numero. Poi, nel restituirlo, le loro dita si toccarono e il telefono per poco non cadde a terra.

Ryuu lo afferrò a mezz’aria e poi, dopo un’occhiata impacciata, i due scoppiarono a ridere, insieme. Sougo sentiva la gola bruciare; era da tanto che non parlava, ancor di più che non rideva, e solo ora si accorgeva di quanto gli fosse mancato.

Davvero, come avrebbe fatto a ripagare i TRIGGER per tutto ciò che avevano fatto per lui?

Scosse la testa, come a volersi riprendere, e lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Ryuu. Lui sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma all’ultimo momento si tirò indietro e s’infilò invece le mani in tasca. Sougo si limitò a mostrargli un sorriso grato.

S’infilò poi in macchina e salutò Ryuu dal finestrino. Quando la macchina partì e Ryuu scomparve dietro di sé, Sougo rilasciò un respiro profondo.

 

*

 

Più tardi, dopo una cena silenziosa insieme a suo padre, Sougo si concesse un bagno caldo. Si lasciò avvolgere dall’acqua e dai sali profumati, e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono, rilasciando tutta l’adrenalina, la tensione e l’eccitazione che ancora si portava appresso. Quasi con malinconia si studiò le mani, ora limpide ma sempre rovinate. Ripensò a come Gaku le aveva strette con dolcezza, a come le aveva usate per parlare con Tenn, a come Ryuu l’aveva aiutato a pulirle, con una cura e una dedizione che avevano preso Sougo di sorpresa. Ripensò, poi, a come una volta tornato a casa era stato costretto a lavarsi con intensità per grattare via lo sporco, a limarsi le unghie per nascondere le crepature, e a come era bastata un’occhiata da parte di suo padre perché Sougo ritrovasse tutta la rigidità che gli era stata conficcata in corpo fin da piccolo.

Ma non importava, si ripeteva. Quel giorno si era creato degli splendidi ricordi, e per una volta, dopo tanto tempo, finalmente si sentiva stanco ma rilassato.

Forse quella sera sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio.

 

* 

 

Poi, poco prima di andare a dormire, quando Sougo si trovava sul letto per finire il suo libro, il suo telefono vibrò sul comodino. Sougo lo afferrò distrattamente, aprì il messaggio appena arrivato, e per poco non ebbe un attacco di cuore.

Il messaggio era di un numero sconosciuto, e conteneva solo nove semplici parole.

**Numero sconosciuto:**  
_La tua voce è molto bella.  
_ _Vorrei vederti ancora._

 

 


End file.
